Supernova
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A story set in the NY days before Grey's. It's about Addison, Derek and Jake! Derek and Addison are not doing good, because Derek is absent and Jake is a good friend for Addie. So, how far will things go? Will Derek notice what he has before it is too late or will Addison turn to Jake? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I know it's been ages since I wrote something. I now wrote another little two shot. The second chapter is not ready yet, because I'm not sure about the pairing. You would help me, if you voted for Addek or Jaddison and give me your ideas.

Some facts:

- The title is Supernova by Livingston.

- The story is set back in NY before Grey's.

- Mark and Addison are friends, but not that close like Shonda originally wrote it, but it's not really important in my story.

- Jake Reilly is a colleague of Addison, Derek and Mark in Mt. Sinai and has Angela as his daughter and his wife is already dead.

- When Jake and Addison started working together, they didn't come along too good, but now they are close friends. Derek and Jake come along, but don't have much to do with each other.

- Everything belongs to Shonda, I only own the storyline.

Have fun, please review and vote for your pairing, because I'm really unsure yet.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Supernova – Chapter 1**

Addison's day was already too long and it was only 1 pm. She sank down at one of the cafeteria tables with her medical journal. When she just started reading it, her colleague Jake Reilly sat down next to her.

"Hey Addie", he smiled at her.

Addison looked up and took her glasses of. "Hey Jake." They hugged.

"How are you doing?"  
"Long day. I lost a baby and his mother earlier." She sighed.

He hugged her again and tight. "I'm sorry Addie."  
"I know, but … there's nothing you can do about that."

He smiled sadly. "I wish I could."  
She smiled. "I know."  
"And how are you doing except that?"  
Addison shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really important except things in hospital."  
"How are things with Derek going?" Jake asked her carefully.  
"I haven't seen him since three days." She told him sadly and changed the topic. "Are you coming to the Metropolitan Opera gala tonight?"  
"Yes, I will go, but since Angela isn't interested in going with me. Can I pick you up?" Jake gave her his best smile.

"I would be honored." Addison told him laughing slightly.

"7.30 at your brownstone?" Jake asked her smiling.

"Sure. See you later Jake." Addison told him, when her pager went off.

Punctually at 7.30 pm Jake rang at the brownstone. Addison opened and Jake felt like his heart would stop. He liked Addison for a while now more than just a friend and too much for his own good. She wore and dark blue long dress with little sparkles on it and it showed her great body.

"You look amazing."  
"Thanks. I will get my bag and then we can go."

Short time later they arrived at the gala. The opera "The Magic Flute" was shown, in the break Addison and Jake went to get some drinks, when Addison met the chief of Chicago Hospital.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." He told her delighted.  
"Dr. Brown, it's so nice to see you."

"NY is always nice and you look great."  
"Thank you. What are you doing here?"  
"Actually vacations, but since I met you, is there any chance for you to come to Chicago."  
Before Addison could answer, Jake showed with their drinks. "Addison, I …" He gave her the champagne.

"I'm delighted to finally meet you Dr. Shpherd. Your wife is an amazing surgeon."  
Addison was just about to correct the mistake, when Jake put his arm around her. "She is and she is really happy here in NY."  
Dr. Brown laughed. "Good answer. Have a nice evening you two."  
"Thanks. You too." Addison told him smiling. She then smiled at Jake. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."  
After the opera was finished Jake brought Addison home. "Thanks Jake, I had such a nice evening."

"I'm happy about that. Addison, seriously, how are you really doing?"

"I'm holding up in the hospital."  
"What's about Derek?"

"I haven't seen him in days and … it's difficult."

"Addison, I'm sorry about everything ."  
"Don't be, it's not your fault."  
"I know, but I hate to see you like this. You smiled so less in the last time, it breaks my heart. You should be happy, because you're an amazing woman."

"Why are you so nice?"  
"Because you deserve it, because Derek should care, because he's an idiot. If I were your husband I would come early."  
"Jake …"

"I'm sorry Addison, but Derek is an idiot!"

"I know he is, but …" She thought a moment. "Actually there is no reason to defend him. He is an idiot! What would you do?"

"I don't know, but you should talk to him. You should discuss this."  
"You're right." She hugged him. "Thanks Jake. Have a save ride back."

"Sleep well. I enjoyed the evening with me."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

The next day Addison tried to talk to Derek, but he wasn't cooperative and was ignoring her.

Another three days later Addison was really desperate, because Derek was ignoring her and her issues. Also he hadn't shown up home. Addison had a really difficult case in which she needed Jake's help. The surgery took them hours and they had at least two scares in the or. After 2,5 hours they finally finished and the mother and baby were weak, but fine for now. When the left the or and entered the attending locker room, Addison smiled at Jake. "OMG, we made it! We saved them both!" She hugged Jake tightly and he swirled her around. She couldn't help but laugh fully hearted when he sat her down.

Jake looked deep into her eyes. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks! You too!"  
"No, I only was your left hand, you were … Addison that was … you were God in there."  
Addison couldn't reply anything, when she noticed how close they were. She couldn't help but stare at his lips. She noticed that he was still holding her close and moving even closer. Really softly their lips touched and they shared a sweet kiss, which lasted way too short before Jake broke it. He looked into Addison's eyes. What had he done?! He asked himself, they were friends, she was married and he had just kissed her. "Addison, I'm … I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I can't and ..."

Addison silenced him by putting her index finger on his lips, then she moved closer and kissed him fully hearted and they both depended the kiss. They couldn't control themselves and Jake pushed her against the wall. Addison moaned softly in anticipation. Short time later they both got rid of their clothes and were only left in their underware. Jake couldn't help himself but admire how good Addison looked in her purple lace bra with matching panties. "You look so beautiful."  
Addison smiled and let her hands wander over his body. She couldn't help, but admire him too. Before she could answer him anything, they heard someone entering the locker's room. Both turned around and stood still in shock.

"Addison, tell me that this isn't happening!" A really mad Derek Shepherd told his wife.

* * *

Jaddison? Addek? Help me decide, please! I can't wait for your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

thank you so much for the reviews of the first chapter. It took me some time to sort this chapter out, because normally I'm really a huge Addek fan, but one the one hand it simply didn't feel right to end this story with an Addek-ending, but on the other hand I really have a thing for Addek and I still think that they are a strong couple (I like them sooo much better than Meredith and Derek as a couple), but to find out what I finally decided, you have to read the second and final chapter of this story.

Hope you will enjoy it.

I still own nothing except the storyline.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Supernova – Chapter 2**

"_Addison, tell me that this isn't happening!" A really mad Derek Shepherd told his wife._

Addison was torn between her husband and the man, who was still holding her so close. "Derek, it's not …" but she couldn't go on speaking, because it was exactly what it looked liked and they all knew it. When she looked at her husband she noticed that she didn't care too much, that it was exactly what it looked like. "You know Derek, actually, it is exactly what it looks like." She stated and looked at him.  
Derek was shocked. "You don't even try to deny it?"  
"Why would I?"  
"We are married Addison."  
"Really? Because I haven't seen you in days, to me it seems more like you are married to your work than to me." Addison told him calmly, when she got dressed. Jake also got dressed, that was when Derek noticed that he was still there. He glared at Jake. "YOU should go!"  
But Jake didn't look at Derek, but at Addison. "Stay." She simply told him.

"Addison, seriously?!" Derek was near to his breaking point, he never experienced Addison acting foolish like that.

"Seriously, Derek. You know what Derek, I loved you, I loved you so much, but you … work is now more important to you and you don't care to come home, you don't care about having breakfast, lunch or dinner with me, you don't care about Christmas, birthdays and anniversaries, you don't care to listen to what I have to say and most of all you don't care about me. I am so sick of trying to get your attention. I am so sick of giving excuses, why you wouldn't make it. I am your wife Derek, not your burden. I am not someone you can push away I'm surgeon and god I'm a great surgeon, but you don't see it, because the whole world turns around you, but you know what, I'm so sick of that. You can go on doing that, but then I really don't want to be in your life anymore. I don't know you anymore. You're not the man I married anymore. Now it is my turn to not care. You can send me divorce papers with the lawyer." She told him and then took Jake's hand and before Derek could reply anything they left.

Derek was shocked. He didn't know his longer working hours had that affect on her, on his marriage. He thought they could survive anything, they were Addison-and-Derek. He was mad at her. She had kissed another man and he found her half naked in his arms, but he couldn't deny that he was jealous. Gosh, he was jealous like hell and simply wanted to hit Jake for touching his wife in that way.

Addison only stopped when Jake and she were outside the hospital. She didn't say anything. Jake touched her shoulder carefully. "You ok?" He asked her in a low voice.

"I think I just left my husband, haven't I?" She asked him.

"It sounded like it, your speech was kinda impressive." He told her smiling slightly.

"I should care about his feelings, about him, because we are married for 11 years, but the last 1,5 years he became a stranger to me. He isn't the guy I fell in love with or the guy I married. He's … I don't love him anymore and it hurts to admit it, but it's the truth." Addison smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry Jake."  
"For what?"  
"That I made you part of this."  
"I wouldn't want it another way Addison. I don't know Derek or you a very long time, but how he treated you the last year was not right. No husband should treat his wife in that way. You deserve better than this."  
"Why do you always say the perfect thing?"

"Because I care, because I want to hear what you have to say, because I want to be there to celebrate Christmas, birthdays and anniversaries with you, I want to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with you, because I want to come home early in the evening when I knew you are there, because work would never be more important to me than you. I shouldn't feel that way, because you are married, but I have fallen for you Addison head over heels since the first day we met. When you back talked me I loved it. You are strong, independent and so beautiful outside and inside. I love you."

Addison stared at him in shock. He was perfect. He was saying all the things she wanted to hear from Derek a long time ago, but now she noticed it was so much better to hear them from Jake and when she was honest to herself she knew she had a thing for him for some time. "I like you Jake, really like you, but I'm so messed up right now and you're a good guy, I want to make it right. Let's take it slow."

Jake smiled brightly. "Slow sounds good, but does slow involve some little kissing?"

Addison laughed. "Maybe a bit kissing."  
Jake leaned in and gave her a small sweet kiss. "That's good. So, do you wanna go home? Or somewhere else?"  
"Somewhere else sounds great. Maybe somewhere with a beach and warm weather?"  
"Holidays then?! Hm, have you ever been to Fiji?"

"No."  
"I heard it is great there, they have long beaches, warm weather and we could talk."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked him before getting a cab and looking back at Jake. "Are you coming?"  
He smiled, because she was smiling and he hadn't seen her smile in a while. "Sure." He knew it wasn't perfect and that she was still married, but he also knew that she didn't love her husband anymore and that this was his and her chance to be happy. He remembered that he should call Angela, before they took off, to explain everything, but when he sat down next to Addison and the taxi was taking them to the airport, Addison was the only thing that mattered to him right now. He loved her and he would do anything to make her happy, because if she ever agreed to get married to him, he would care. He would make sure that she was happy, every day. He kissed her temple and she cuddled closer to him. Everything was brighten up.

* * *

Pretty please leave a review, because this is the first Jaddison-fic I wrote alone (I wrote something with my friend Antoni, check it out on her profile) and I would love to hear what you think about it. With all my love.


End file.
